


Girl on Film

by anne_ammons



Series: Drabbles for Fairest of the Rare - Lovefest 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons
Summary: Thanks to VioletBehavior for the prompt - I'm enjoying exploring these two!And for those who love 80s music as much as I do, yes...you're correct.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Astoria Greengrass
Series: Drabbles for Fairest of the Rare - Lovefest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633945
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Girl on Film

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletBehaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBehaviour/gifts).



> Thanks to VioletBehavior for the prompt - I'm enjoying exploring these two!
> 
> And for those who love 80s music as much as I do, yes...you're correct.

What had started as a hobby was growing to be much more than that. Colin’s camera could get him into into spaces that he otherwise would never see. It served as a buffer, a shield, making his world both larger and smaller — he had access but he saw much of the world through a viewfinder. 

He always had a camera with him, even when he wasn’t planning to use it. One never knew when a good photo opportunity might come up, especially with Harry Potter around. It seemed like something was always happening in the castle.

Unlike his first few years at Hogwarts, Colin had developed the art of subtlety. He no longer rushed to the front of a group to take a photo. Instead, he had learned that most often, one saw a lot more when you stepped back, rather than being the eager kid trying to insert himself into every situation. And it didn’t hurt that he was much taller now — no longer a diminutive eleven year old. The joys of puberty. It meant his robes were a bit short, but it was far easier for him to see in a group now.

There was a lot more nuance to his photography now, and others in the castle had begun to take notice. Rather than a pest, many would seek him out and ask him to take pictures, especially the girls in his year. While they ordinarily would not give boys like him the time of day, girls would often seek him out and ask him to take a photo when they thought they looked exceptionally cute, or funny or any one of a number of emotions that 14 and 15 year old girls thought should be captured for posterity.

He wasn’t complaining, mind you, he was perfectly content to have any attention from the fairer sex. Even the Slytherin girls were able to overlook that he was a Muggleborn when they wanted their picture taken. And he complied, even though they would otherwise never give him the time of day.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t think about girls… often. It was one of the hazards of being a 15 year old boy that so many of one’s waking moments were spent thinking about such things that were largely unattainable. It was as if a light switch had suddenly been thrown about a year ago. One morning, he woke up and it was as if the world was now in color, where before it had been in black and white. Instead, for him, he all of a sudden noticed tits that bounced and asses that swayed, and that certain parts of him wanted to become much better acquainted with both.

At least he wasn’t alone, his dorm mates often could be found plotting about from who they may be able to cop a feel or a kiss, or for that one lucky fourth year Puff who had been pulled into a broom closet by a fifth year and had learned more directly about the birds and the bees. He was definitely thankful for the self-cleaning charms in the boys’ lav, as he couldn’t imagine how much spunk ended up being washed down the drain everyday.

Colin knew he was lucky to have his camera. He got to see things that others didn’t. The inside of the Gryffindor locker room right after a game? He was there, even though he wasn’t on the team. Early morning views of the Black Lake, as seen from the Astronomy Tower, catching a herd of unicorns getting a drink before anyone was stirring? He had been in the right spot at the right time to snap a pic that had won him a 100 galleon prize in Witch Weekly’s annual photography contest.

He had been a bit slow cleaning up his cauldron on the way to lunch. The classroom had cleared out, but as he stepped out of the storeroom fro putting away his extra ingredients, he saw Astoria Greengrass was standing near his table, her usual entourage nowhere to be found. She looked hesitant, like she wasn’t sure what she was doing. He hadn’t seen her look like this before — unsure of herself.

“Miss Greengrass, can I help you with something?” He approached her carefully.

“Oh, hey Colin.” She didn’t look at him directly, and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth.

He followed her glance to the floor, noticing her robes were _not_ too short like his were. In fact, he knew Astoria was always put together — her nails, hair and make up were always done, even for breakfast on the weekends. Astoria carried herself like she was above much of the fray in the castle. People interpreted it to mean that she was stuck up and though she was above everyone else — like many other Slytherins. He had watched her enough to know that wasn’t true for her. He knew that while she came across as aloof, in actuality, she was a little shy. When the Slytherin girls traveled as a group, or when he took a photo of them, she was always just a little off to the side, as if she didn’t really want to be there, but didn’t want to disappoint her friends either.

She wanted something from him, so he waited, giving her time to respond.

“I was wondering if you might be able to take a picture of me?”

“Sure. Now?” He started reaching for his camera, pleased with her request.

She reached out her hand to stop him, but didn’t actually touch him. Her voice quiet. “No, no. Not here. I need something more formal.”

“Ah. I see.” He nodded his head in understanding. He had heard talk of the betrothal contracts that some Purebloods insisted on, long before their children were of an age to consent, let alone marry. This must be for that.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes pleading. He wondered why she would even ask him. There were plenty of professional photographers who would be glad to have a Greengrass daughter sit for them, but who was he to question that. Nor, had he done a formal portrait of the type that she was suggesting. It would be good experience for him.

“I’d be happy to help you, Greengrass.

Her shoulders relaxed. “Thank you. And, you can call me Astoria.” She gave him a small smile that made his breath catch.

He scrambled to get his bearings. “So, formal portraits are a little different than candids on the lawn. What may make the most sense is for us to meet to take a few photos first, before trying for the actual portrait. That way, you know what to expect, and you’ll be comfortable in front of the camera. Does that make sense?”

“Yes. It does.”

“Good. When do you need this by?” He was feeling more confident. He knew how these things worked, at least in theory.

“Before the Easter holiday, I think.”

“Okay.” He quickly did the math in his head. “So, that gives us about two months, give or take. That’s plenty of time. There’s a Hogsmeade weekend coming up in a couple weeks. The castle will be a bit quieter. Do you want to try something then?”

He quickly realized his mistake. She would want to go to Hogsmeade with her friends, not hang out in the castle. “Uh…that’s a bad idea. Umm…” He tried to backtrack.

She interrupted him, shaking her head. “No… that’s a perfect time. I don’t have to go to Hogsmeade. Where should we meet?”

“I’ve got an idea, but I’ll need to check it out first. I’ll let you know… uh… if that’s okay with you.”

She nodded. “Thanks, Colin. I really appreciate it.” She headed towards the door of the classroom, but turned back just before she left. “Oh, I forgot to ask. How much will it cost?”

He didn’t have time to hide the shock that must have appeared on his face. “Oh… no. I… I won’t charge you anything. I’m just doing a favor for a friend.”

She smiled at him and all could do was stand there dazed in the Potions classroom, listening to her footsteps echo down the hallyway, wondering what had just happened.Then he realized what he had just said and smacked himself in the forehead.

_Idiot. A favor for a friend?? What had he been thinking!_

Regardless, there was nothing to be done for it now.


End file.
